Vocaloid: Love VS Love
by Unknown Writer of Love 2
Summary: Len and Kaito used to be the best of friends. However, the death of their parents caused their friendship to be torn apart, as they blame each other for their respective parent's death. As high school students, they have some support behind them, and they use this support to get back at each other. KaitoxHarem, LenxHarem. Rated T for language, nudity, and some dark humor.
1. Press Start - Near Miss

**Please review.**

**This is my second attempt at a harem fic, this time with two harem leads who are feuding with each other, as are their respective harems. I hope this one turns out better than Vampire Slayer. We all agree; that was a mistake. You'll never see it again.**

**I hope I do well with this because this first chapter went through tons of different versions. I even had to go to Syera Miktayee to ask a question about the grudge these two characters have. So, this hard work has to pay off.**

**Warning: This contains a fair amount of black humor. Be warned.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Images raced through Len Kagamine's mind of his father and mother falling to the black and white checkerboard tiles against an immense blue sky, with their eyes closed and blank faces. The bodies slowly hit the ground, before the tiles on the ground started to glow and spread out.<p>

The bodies of Len's mother and father began to disintegrate into small crumbs. The crumbs started to gather together and a figure emerged from the ground.

It was that bastard Kaito Shion, but there was something strange about him. His skin was as if every single drop of blood had been sucked out of him. His left eye was bright red, and his right eye was bright green.

Kaito let out a smile, and his smile was full of sharp, shark-like teeth.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Len's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. Neru was sleeping happily and peacefully in his bed beside him wearing black lace bra and panties. He sighed and smiled at her, partially admiring her scantily clad body.<p>

_I think I know what that dream was about..._

He stepped out of bed and realized he was nude and his boxers were thrown haphazardly over the dresser, along with half-empty glasses of scotch. He was still a bit erect from whatever he did last night.

_I don't remember anything from last night. I probably had a lot to drink..._

Len sighed, and then a little smile crossed his face.

_I bet that Kaito is still a virgin even though he has so much opportunity. Those sweet pieces of ass and my own damn cousin Lenka are after him all the time in one alliance, and he resists and safeguards his virginity just because he wants to be a 'gentleman'. Ha!_

Len felt a spike of anger in his head, but quickly got over it.

_Not getting how he doesn't take the opportunity to get some and party his ass off is the least of my worries about him. He's the one responsible for my parent's death._

Len shivered at the image of his parents falling to the wood chips on the playground. He slowly slipped out of his bed, but then his head pounded in pain with his every move.

_So I did have too much to drink..._

He staggered out of the bed and slowly opened the door, enduring the pain from the hangover he had. Still in his boxers, he observed the sight before him and sighed. Empty beer bottles, red plastic cups, cigarettes...drug paraphernalia.

_Good thing it's frickin' Saturday; if it wasn't the weekend I'd be royally screwed. I try not to do this shit on weekdays because I actually have a high school to go to._

* * *

><p>Kaito Shion rolled over in the bed and came face to face with...nothing. There was nobody in his bed, so he breathed a sigh of relief.<p>

The image crossed his mind of his parents falling to the woodchips and hitting the ground, and he cringed.

_Damn...I hate you, Len Kagamine. I can't forgive you..._

Kaito's eyebrows furrowed at the thought.

Suddenly, Kaito's eyes lit up with mischief.

_We both have harems, right? I could sabotage his harem's advances..._

Kaito snickered softly, but then realized the contrast to his rep as a gentleman.

_I'll only do it if he makes the first move and tries to sabotage me._

Kaito's mouth went from a slight smile to a deep frown as he realized that today was Saturday.

_It's spring, so it's a possibility I might see some skin from these freeloaders._

"Kaito?"

_Oh shit._

Kaito rolled over and saw Miku and Lenka lying in his bed. Then, he realized what they were wearing.

They were both wearing cute swimsuits. Lenka was wearing a red and white heart-patterned string bikini, while Miku was wearing a very skimpy green-and-white striped string bikini. They smiled at Kaito in a flirty manner.

Kaito rolled out of the bed in shock. He made a hard landing on the carpet of the master bedroom.

"Argh! Fucking shit!" Kaito exclaimed, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Lenka screamed as she and Miku ran over towards Kaito and knelt down very close beside him. Lenka rolled the unconscious Kaito into a face-up position.<p>

She put her head up to Kaito's bare chest and realized he wasn't breathing.

"Holy shit, he's not breathing!" Lenka screamed, and the looked at Miku with worried eyes.

"I'll call the ER!"

She was about to pick up the phone and call the ER when Lenka interrupted her.

"Don't you know CPR?"

Miku paused and put down the phone.

"K-K-K-Kind of...well...I'll try!" Miku yelled confidently, "Lenka! Place your hands on his chest and do 30 chest compressions!"

Lenka quickly put her hands on Kaito's chest and began chest compressions, trying her hardest to save her love interest.

_30 times...he's still not breathing!_

Miku tilted Kaito's head back and lifted up his chin and began to give Kaito mouth to mouth breathing. She pinched Kaito's nose, and began to blow into his mouth.

It seemed like forever when nothing happened for a long time.

Suddenly, Kaito's eyes shot open, catching Miku right in the act of giving him mouth-to-mouth breathing. He pushed Miku off his face and sat up with his arms crossed around his chest. He was blushing slightly.

"Oh, good! You're alive!" Lenka cheered.

Kaito's expression of complete seriousness did not change, but his face was red as a tomato.

"What the fucking hell were you doing?" he growled.

Lenka shivered at Kaito's furious stare.

"G-G-G-Giving you CPR..." she stammered.

"Okay. Please leave this room; I need time to cool down. I'll be at the pool with you later." Kaito assured them.

Lenka and Miku walked towards the door.

"See you there, pretty boy..." Miku smiled at Kaito with a wink, before closing the door behind her.

Kaito blushed hard, but he turned away to hide it. Walking over to the bed, he lay down on it and took deep breaths.

_Goddamnit...I almost died. Still...I'm thankful that they saved my life._

A small smile crossed his face.


	2. Bad Girl - Evil Idea

**Please review.**

**Before we get into the whole war between Len and Kaito, this is basically setting up the players for the duel.**

* * *

><p>Kaito stepped out of the bed and sighed.<p>

_I should probably join them at the pool..._

He took off his blue boxers and replaced them with blue swim trunks before walking out of the bedroom door.

_My guess is that they're at the sunroof pool...the one with the grotto...why on earth did my parent's build that thing?_

Walking slowly through the huge mansion, he finally found the door to one of the pools in the mansion.

The Shion Family mansion is constructed in a contemporary style. The mansion is 6 stories with 70 rooms. The mansion is constructed so that courtyards, pools, baths, and gardens of differing sizes are dotted through the expanse of the house surrounded by the contemporary architecture.

Through the glass doors he could see the freeloaders in his house relaxing and playing by the pool, and he stepped out into the sunlight shining through the glass roof.

As he was gazed upon by Lenka, Miku, and Aoki, Meiko simply looked away, Luka continued to read her book, and Lily continued to relax in a hot tub.

Kaito lay down on a chaise longue and put his hands behind his head and exhaled, clearing his mind and relaxing himself.

_Water is fucking Freudian...I'm screwed, figuratively and literally._

Kaito closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths.

After a few minutes with him resting with his eyes closed, he heard a sloshing sound and the sound of wet footsteps approaching him.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand massaging his toned body.

_Wait...aren't there two hands touching me? OH SHIT!_

Kaito's eyes shot open, expecting to see two girls at his side. However, he just found one girl on top of him.

"Hey, loverboy," Lily teased. She had a seductive and sleazy air to her voice. She slowly and deliberately ran a finger down Kaito's chest and grinned deviously.

Kaito noticed Lily's breast jiggle in her purple and black swimsuit a bit when she crouched so that her ass was up in the air and her face right at Kaito's crotch.

_Oh fuck! She's licking her lips...she's probably just teasing me._

Lily smirked, then positioned herself so that she was sitting on Kaito's pelvis, their genitalia perfectly lined up; only the swimwear was separating him from her. It didn't help that Kaito was getting a boner.

Once Lily noticed the bulge in Kaito's pants, she slowly and deliberately licked her lips and lay herself down on Kaito's body and gave his right pec a small kiss, which caused Kaito to blush very hard.

Kaito then noticed Meiko staring at him, her eyes deep with anger. She quickly looked away from him defiantly.

Lily smirked.

"Hey...forget about her...I think you should pay attention to what's right in front of you."

Lily began to run her hands down Kaito's chest and giggle while doing so.

_OH MY GOD! I'm not supposed to have this; I'm a gentleman!_

Kaito squirmed uncomfortably at the adoring stare that Lily began to give him.

Lily began to move her lips towards his and Kaito began to smell her flowery scent becoming more intense as she got closer to him. Kaito started shaking before he finally snapped. Some blood dripped out of Kaito's nose.

"Nope. No no no no no!" Kaito exclaimed as he worked his way out of his admirer's loving grasp. Quickly, he ran towards the pool and jumped in and hid underwater from Lily and the other girls.

Suddenly, someone jumped into the pool right next to Kaito and put their arms around him.

It was Aoki who was touching him. Her breasts were compressing against Kaito's chest.

_Wait...isn't that skin touching my chest? OH CRAP!_

Kaito realized that when Aoki jumped in the water her bikini fell off and was floating at the surface of the water. Aoki hugged him close and they eventually reached the surface of the water. The blue haired freeloader swam toward the edge of the pool carrying Kaito with her.

Kaito climbed out of the surface of the water and quickly got out of the pool and went inside the mansion.

_Why do I have to endure this? I'm not comfortable with it...I'm sure Len is._

* * *

><p>Rin Kagamine sighed in her bed in her sarashi as she heard the muffled sounds of her brother making love to god knows how many women on the other side of the wall.<p>

_He does have enough money for being a playboy. Fucking chicks, drinking, partying are his hobbies. I have to clean up his messes from his lifestyle. I handle running the company we inherited from our parents. I guess I should blame it on Kaito, but I can't shake the feeling that it wasn't his fault, nor was it ours. All our memories are still fuzzy._

Rin scrunched her eyes closed at the thought of her parents being hit with something metal and falling to the woodchips of the playground.

_Is it just me, or do I remember more of that day than Len?_

The sex noises from the other room were deafening to Rin.

* * *

><p>Len relaxed into the soaking wet bed with Kokone and Neru massaging his toned and muscled chest.<p>

"You were excellent as always," Neru breathed and she kissed Len's right pec.

"Yeah...that was one of my best sexual experiences," Kokone commented.

Len stepped out of the bed and grabbed his sarashi and wrapped it around himself, before putting his boxers back on, a pair of blue jeans, a white undershirt, and a brown leather jacket.

_Should I suggest the idea?_

"Hey...I have an idea. Why don't we engage in a little sabotage?" Len suggested.

Neru and Kokone got a look of curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Kokone asked.

"Settling a grudge I have with our next door neighbor Kaito Shion...by playing a little prank on him and his harem."

"What kind of prank do you suggest?" Neru questioned.

"How about we sabotage a harem advance on him? He actually doesn't fuck his harem even though he has the opportunity to. That idiot; they are really hot girls he has..." Len petered off.

"Do we sow some discord between them?" Kokone suggested.

"No...that isn't what I had in mind for a prank," Len dismissed.

"So...like a college prank? We sneak into their house and do some shit?" Neru responded.

"Yeah...that's what I had in mind. What are any suggestions you have?" Len inquired.


	3. First Thought - Harem Shot

**Please review.**

**Since there is a guest review that I think has something important to respond to about the presence of yaoi in this fic, I need to say a few things about that. No, this is not going full on KaitoxLen. What I will do is add FoeYay between the two. About the addition of yaoi to the harem situation: No, not really planning on it. The only reason that this is listed as a Kaito and Len fic under the romance section is because there are too many characters in this to list in four spots, and I've pretty much sorted out Len in a Tenchi Solution, and I'm not sure how to end Kaito. If the events of this chapter say anything about where he's headed, it's probably going to be a Tenchi Solution. I don't know why I'm tempted to end it as master/servant.**

**I will extend this chapter's length due to the above rant.**

* * *

><p>Len sat down in the office chair in the office that he rarely used, except to have sex on the desk.<p>

_There must be tons of my sperm and someone else's vaginal fluid on the polished oak. I've had so much wonderful sex on this desk. There was that time when I fucked five women..._

Len shook himself out of reminiscing on his various sexual experiences and told himself to focus on the task at hand.

_Think up the pranks to ruin harem advances; I want to make them fail spectacularly, even more than they already do. He'll probably retaliate with a prank back, but it's worth the risk._

"So...what will I do? I need to think up something. I don't like sowing discord; as much as I hate him, even I'm above that."

Suddenly, Len's eyes lit up at his idea.

"I know exactly what to do. I just need everybody on board..."

* * *

><p>"Welcome, Mr. Kagamine," the photographer smiled at Len.<p>

"Right back at cha!" Len responded cheerfully, before staring at the room in his mansion before him.

It was a gold gilded room with a large window. Above the window were large light blue curtains, and a cushioned area covered in blue cloth for him to sit for the shoot.

Len noticed that a set of clothing was being offered to him by the photographer.

"This is what you'll wear in every photo and the video shoot, plus the swim trunks for the water shoots and video. Your accessories are in your dressing room."

Len took the two pieces of clothing and observed it.

Black leather pants, black swim trunks, and black combat boots.

"No shirt?" Len asked the photographer slyly.

"Absolutely not. Now go to the dressing room and put it on."

Len smirked and slipped off his shirt right in front of the photographer, revealing his muscular, athletic, toned and sculpted body. He then walked over to the dressing room to put the clothes he had been given on.

* * *

><p>"So, this little sessionis practice for the photoshoot that I'm supposed to be in?" Kaito questioned the photographer. He was currently at his mansion in a gilded room with pink curtains and canopy, with the area that he was sitting in being covered by pink cloth. There was also a camera, ready to take the photos and videos<p>

"Yeah! We heard about your little issue with this type of thing, so I thought we might practice it before the real thing. BTW, the real thing can take place whenever you wish it to happen," the photographer infomed Kaito.

"Wait, this type of thing is practice? Being shirtless and having myself touched all over by scantily clad women, and also have some of them touching each other in a sexual manner? Perpetuating the idea that with wealth comes excess and with excess comes ego?"

Kaito was correct about his current situation. He was currently sitting down with his shirt completely off, revealing his muscular, athletic, hairless, toned, and sculpted torso. He was also wearing a 24-karat gold diamond-encrusted heart on a gold chain, black leather pants, black leather belt with a 24-karat gold diamond encrusted belt buckle, and black combat boots. He was also being touched, caressed, licked, kissed, and massaged by Miku, Aoki, Lenka, Lily, Luka, and Meiko, plus four other girls named Ia, Yukari, Maika, and Iku. All of them were wearing extremely skimpy string bikinis or underwear. They were also wearing gold collars with the words "Property of Master Kaito Shion" boldly engraved onto them. They were looking at Kaito with sensual adoration, along with touching each other in a loving manner.

_I'll probably have these four following me if I'm lucky. That's by other people's definition, of course. _

"You're doing better than I would have expected! I heard from the grapevine that you would be breaking into fifteen bajilion pieces by now," the photographer cheered.

"Really? That's surprising!" Kaito smiled.

_Yeah. That's actually a really good surprise. Why haven't I, Kaito Shion, the one who has been given from the grave of my parents an oath of semi-celibacy until the death of my parents are completely resolved and he is 100% certain on who is to blame, broken from the immense amount of sexuality in this room by now?_

The girls in the room let out a loud collective giggle at the "that's surprising" remark.

_At this point I should be crying up a storm._

The photographer paused, obviously boiling down a feeling of jealousy.

"So why _don't _you like being surrounded by beautiful women who absolutely adore you?" he bemused.

Kaito thought about this question without breaking a sweat from touches, licks, kisses, caresses, giggles, and brushes against bare skin. However, he did break a sweat from the personal implications.

_Only talk about the oath I took if asked directly._

"I'm just not the type of person who likes this kind of thing...I don't know why...I'm supposed to keep up my rep as a gentleman..."

The sound of giggles and small laughs echoed throughout the room after Kaito made that comment.

"Try to talk to one of them, or all of them. See what happens," the photographer commanded Kaito while winking at him.

_Okay...I'll try to do it. _

Kaito turned his head to the right to face a wide-eyed, adoring Miku.

"Miku?"

"Yes, Master?"

_HWWAAHHH?!_

_Wow...I totally didn't expect that. No, really. I didn't expect her to call me master because she never does in the house._

"Nevermind," Kaito sighed.

"Oh, the people reading this issue and watching the footage are going to be so jealous," the photographer commented, "I'm already a little envious myself."

"...I think I'm ready to do the shoot," Kaito informed the photographer.

"Sure! Let's start by letting you know that the pants and the shoes are going to be the only things consistent throughout every shot. So, you're going to have to change accessories. You're set for the first shot, though. Okay, I want you to look like you have absolute confidence in yourself!"

"Do you want a smug expression? That's what you want, right?" Kaito guessed.

"...yeah...that's right...we usually have that in here," the photographer lamented.

Kaito wrapped his arms around Miku and Lenka and pulled them very close. He blushed when they smiled at him, but immediately corrected himself and put on a smirk. Kaito lay his head back against Ia's bare legs, who was directly above him. She was currently giving Maika a very close hug. Ia smiled at him, keeping her gaze on him intently.

"Okay, we're going to do this three times. The girls are going to stare at you in the first one, at the camera in the second one, and mixing both of the above in the third one," the photographer instructed Kaito.

Kaito watched the photographer ready the camera before the photographer gave him a thumbs up and Kaito gained a smirk on his face, as if he was the most smug person in the world.

"That's the perfect shot!" the photographer commented cheerfully.

Kaito sighed a bit in his head.

_Why the hell am I forcing myself to do this? It's not my thing to act smug and entirely sure of myself...why am I able to keep my emotions and sexual energy under control? I'm supposed to act like I'm entirely familiar with having a lot of sex when I can't ask for sex and succeed in my advances or else face being haunted by my parents ghosts. That said, if I have non-consensual sex the one who didn't let me give my consent is the one who'll be haunted by my parents until their deaths are resolved._

A bright camera flash broke Kaito out of his thoughts and the photographer smiled.

"That was an excellent photo!" the photographer commented, "Now, all of the girls turn to the camera and smile!"

The girls looked toward that camera and smiled at it, pushing themselves closer to Kaito and each other.

_It's like this is a polyamoric_ _relationship with twelve women who are calling me master, which makes me exceedingly uncomfortable. Next thing you know, that'll be the situation I'm in on a daily basis...why am I kind of enjoying this situation I'm currently in? Is it because I'm on camera, and I have to keep up appearances? Or could it be something more than that?_

The photographer took the photo of the event and smirked at Kaito.

"Oh my god, this is going to be a great issue. It's gonna to attract a lot of readers. So...next is the sunglasses and replacing the dollar sign with a gold cross..."

_Oh, boy...what new madness is this?_

Kaito found himself holding a pair of dark sunglasses and a gold and diamond-encrusted cross on a gold chain. He removed the dollar sign and replaced it with the cross. He put on the sunglasses, and the girls let out a large collective giggle when he put it on. They intensified their touches, licks, kisses, and caresses towards him and each other.

"You ready for this, Kaito?" the photographer asked.

Kaito looked away from the camera.

"Why do we have this room in my mansion anyway?" Kaito mumbled.

"Kaito?"

Kaito looked back towards the camera and put on a serious but relaxed expression as he came face to face with the camera, and the photographer quickly took the photo.

"Okay! We're done here! Ia, Maika, Iku, Yukari, let's go, we have to do another session...you're staying here right? Becoming a freeloader in the Shion Conglomerate mansion?" the photographer guessed.

Kaito turned his head towards them and waited for their answer.

Finally, Maika spoke up.

"Yeah...we're staying here!" she smiled at the photographer and hugged Miku closer in an attempt to get to Kaito.

The photographer sighed.

"Alright...I'm outta here!" the photographer exclaimed as he walked out of the luxurious room.

Kaito began to debate in his head.

_Should I stay or should I go?_

Kaito took a look around him and realized that everybody was staring at him with lust in their eyes.

He sighed.

_It looks like I'm going to have to stay. I think I'm going to be staying here for a couple more hours._


	4. Throw Punch - Virginity Rant

**Please review.**

* * *

><p>Someone on the grounds screamed.<p>

Kaito and Lenka quickly ran out the door and towards the source of the noise.

It turned out that the screams came from the pool area.

Kaito ran up to the edge of the pool and nearly jumped in but stopped himself a second beforehand.

The pool had been drained completely dry from the diving deep end to the shallow water.

The screams continued to echo from the bottom of the pool.

Lily and Aoki were trapped at the dry deep end with their swimsuits completely gone. They had been sucked off of them when the pool started to drain, so the two were buck-naked.

Kaito's eyes burned with fury.

"You want war, Kagamine? You'll get war..."

* * *

><p>Len smiled deviously at his actions last night. He managed to get everyone except Rin to figure out and execute a way to completely drain one of the Shion Conglomerate's mansions enormous pools, supposedly trapping two of Kaito's harem in the pool.<p>

_This prank isn't enough payback for what he did to me._

Len cringed at the thought of his parent's death.

_ I'll have to continue these pranks if I wanna get back at him._

He imagined the jealousy he would cause by simply appearing on the cover of that magazine.

Len shook his head and continued walking towards the school along with the 6 other girls. This is always an attention grabber when he enters the school, along with the fact that he looks damn good with the white male school uniform of dress shirt, black loafers, black dress pants, black blazer with the school emblem on a corsage, and red tie.

He reached the gate of the school and him and the girls entered it, earning attention from many other guys. Len and those accompanying earned looks of jealousy, rage, envy, adoration, or shame.

Suddenly, they all looked away from him and towards someone else.

_Kaito goddamn Shion...I was enjoying it so much._

Len took a look and realized that Kaito had added more to his harem.

_He's managed to charm four more women into his little loveheap. Wait..._

He realized that Kaito would probably be the one in the magazine.

_Fucking hell!_

Len furrowed his eyebrows before walking ahead of his harem, turning around to face Kaito and walking towards him.

Before Len knew it, Kaito had thrown a hard right hook and knocked Len to the ground.

_WHAM!_

"OOF!"

"FUCK YOU, YA BASTARD!" Kaito screamed at Len.

Len wiped some of the blood trickling out of the right side of mouth and smirked before trying to punch Kaito back. Kaito ducked before kneeing Len in the crotch.

"SHIT!" Len screamed as he clutched his crotch in pain. He was rolling and convulsing on the ground.

Kaito smirked at him and continued walking with his harem towards the school.

* * *

><p>Kaito sat down in the classroom, laying his briefcase on the side of the desk and immediately putting his fist up to his face as if he was bored.<p>

However, he was actually replaying the footage of him kicking Len Kagamine in the nuts over and over again.

Mr. Hiyama walked into the classroom.

"Every motherfucker in this room must sit down!" he yelled.

Everybody hurried into their seats and Kaito was shot out of his daydream.

Mr. Hiyama slammed his materials on the desk with immense fury.

"M'kay...we are going to continue our reading of The Brothers Karama-SIKE! You're reading Dante's Inferno, which is much shorter than the 12 goddamn books that makes up The Brothers Karamazov. Be thankful. Turn to page 159 and the person who will start is Kaito Shion..."

Kaito stood up and started reading the excerpt from the book. He was doing okay; a little stutter here and there, but he did a decent job. Once he finished, he attempted to sit down but was caught by surprise.

"That was a great job!"

Miku had thrown her arms around Kaito and glomped him and snuggled against him.

Mr. Hiyama sighed.

"Alright...that's enough, ya horny bastards. Sit down, Hatsune."

Miku quickly sat down in her seat and winked at Kaito.

There was an awkward silence that emanated throughout the room until Mr. Hiyama broke the silence.

"Well...Len Kagamine...you are going to read the next page. Nobody do anything afterwards that involves sexuality, cuteness, or romance; I'll hit you with one of the books in The Brothers Karamazov if you do. Fucking someone in this classroom while class is in session not only earns you a detention, but you get hit on the head with an English dictionary 10 times for each thrust you do while fucking through the ass or the vag. If you do oral, each thing that you do with your partners dick is worth 10 hits on the head with a plank of wood with a crucifix painted on it. Fucking teenagers..."

Mr. Hiyama began to rant on about how he hates hormonal teenagers and tries to be passive-aggressive towards Len and Kaito plus their respective harems. Also, about being a virgin.

"...you shitheads are so rich that you can get your rocks off with tons of women in a gigantic mansion, while I'm just living alone in a dingy apartment grading papers and masturbating to porn of group sex in pools and large beds.. I don't really like you; you make everyone jealous of your sex appeal to incredibly beautiful women. Len, you goddamn hedonist. Why haven't you died of a drug overdose yet? Kaito, I doubt you are really semi-celibate because you've got more girls than your counterpart Len...

The class was silent until Mr. Hiyama finished ranting at what seemed like a few hours later.

"...I can't even jerk off correctly without taking about two dozen Viagra and downing an entire bottle of Moutain Dew Voltage! That's caffeine and ginseng! Two aphrodisiacs! That's how severe my ED is. Fuck you both!"

The class continued to be silent and process the entire rant that had just been conducted by Mr. Hiyama.

Len tentatively raised his hand.

"What is it, ya cunt?" Mr. Hiyama yelled at him.

"Wasn't I supposed to read a page of Dante's Inferno?" Len asked.

Hiyama sighed.

"Yes...yes, you were."

* * *

><p>The school day was over and Kaito was ready to get home with his harem.<p>

However, he needed to get them in on his revenge.

"Girls, I need you to get in on something."

His harem immediately started listening to him.

"We're going to get back at Len by counterpranking his harem advances. We'll focus on his constant sexual activity, right?"

Miku spoke up.

"So what will we do? Does anyone have any ideas?"

Lily immediately thought of something.

"I've got something good..." she cackled.


End file.
